Resident Evil: Petter's Story
by Ale Girl
Summary: Petter's Story of The Fallen Rising. Set after RE6. Petter is awakened and alive, much to his surprise. But now he will be expected to help someone who he never thought he would help before. Rated T. If you want to see more, go to my profile and vote Petter in my poll. If you want another character, vote for them instead.


**Resident Evil: Petter's Story**

**Chapter 1**

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here..."_

_"What did you find?"_

_"Exactly what I was looking for."_

Waking from what seemed like a horrible nightmare, the man lying on the steel bed finally opened his eyes. The room he was in was similar to a white box; looking around he found nothing but a pair of doors on the other side of the room. His gray eyes wandered to the left side of his body. Shakily he rose his hand slightly, moving his fingers which were meshed together into a claw the last time he saw them. His breath was heavy, fear bubbled inside of him. Where am I? What am I doing here? I thought I was...he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a woman walked through. Immediately he knew who she was, for her long black hair and red shirt gave it away. Her gray eyes were cold.

"You..!" Petter exclaimed, jumping from the bed and moving to the other side, putting the bed in between them.

"Me." she replied, shrugging her shoulders as if she wasn't surprised by his reaction. She laughed a small laugh and looked at him, hands on her hips.

"So you didn't die! But...I saw you..."

"It's a long story really." she crossed her arms. "All you need to know is why you're alive, and what your mission is."

"My mission?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"Yes...but that can wait. I'm sure you have many questions for me." her voice was like a purr when she said these words. He thought for a minute. He knew he shouldn't trust her, for trusting her before meant the deaths of his entire squad. But he was deathly curious.

"Why am I here...?" he finally asked her. She laughed.

"Oh what a long story it is!" she walked a little bit towards him, and he stepped back. She chuckled then sighed. "Well...I've been looking for you for about seven months, Petter Hiwitt. You see, you've been dead for quite a while..." a shiver went down his spine.

"D-dead?" he murmured, looking down at his hand again.

"Yes. Dead. Or so the BSAA thought and claimed you to be. But I knew otherwise. From the reports I read, you had injected yourself with the C-virus shortly before you perished in the underwater research facility. Well, the C-virus shielded you from the explosion, putting you in a chrysalid and eventually you found your way onto land. That is where I found you. It took another month to finally open the chrysalid up, and then wake you up from the coma." she walked to the bed and sat on the very edge, patting the side of it to invite him to sit down with her. He was hesitant, but complied, sitting next to her.

"So...I'm...an infected..." he dropped his head into his hands. "A monster..."

She put a comforting hand on his back. "There, there. The C-virus may still run in your veins. But for all intentions and purposes, you are human." he suddenly became angry, standing up and turning on her.

"Why did you have to come find me? Why couldn't you just let me stay dead!" she crossed her leg, the right side of her mouth twitching as if she was fighting the urge to laugh. Her voice was joking, but stern at the same time.

"And let some innocent person find you, wake you and frighten the entire world? The C-virus has been supposedly wiped out for four months now. Do you really want to spark fear in the hearts of everyone, knowing that its back?" he didn't know what to say to that. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Exactly."

Sighing, Petter looked at the ground, then looked at her again. "Okay...so...what does this mean? I can go back to the BSAA? Or were you going to keep me here like some pet and run experiments on me?"

"You certainly can't go back to the BSAA." he became defensive.

"And why not?"

"Because they would kill you on sight. You're still infected, remember? You may look human, and act human. But you can still infect others. You'd be terminated before you got a chance to say 'Long live America'." he looked back at the floor, thinking about this. He wanted so much to believe that what she said wasn't true, that she was lying, but he knew better.

"We will be keeping you here. But don't worry, you won't be experimented on. We did enough of that while you were in the chrysalid. What we need you to do, is help us."

"We? And help with what?"

"I have a partner, and my employer was gracious enough to give me a group of researchers to help revive you."

"Who's your employer?"

"That..." she said loudly. "Is none of your business. All you need to know is that we believed you would be an asset to our job."

"I'm not helping you unless you tell me who your employer is!" he threatened.

"Even if the job was to help save the world? Even if it was to save an innocent woman and her unborn babe?" she asked him. He gaped at her.

"What?"

"A woman, Alethea Babcook, is pregnant with the child of Adam Böhm. You've heard of them, yes?"

"Alethea? Adam? They were the ones that Neo-Umbrella wanted...we rescued them."

"Yes well, they need help once more. Alethea is holding a child with the means of creating a new and more powerful virus. Our job is to rescue her from Wesker, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." he interrupted. "Wesker? Albert Wesker? He's dead!"

"So he made everyone believe." she explained to him. "However, he's been alive for quite some time. And now he's determined to rule the world once more...so. Will you help us?"

He thought about it for a second, but he knew that if Wesker got a hold of a new virus...then there would be hell to pay. He nodded. "Alright. I'll help you."

**And here is chapter 1 of Petter's Story of The Fallen Rising! If you liked this, and would like to see more, vote for Petter in the poll on my profile. If you want to see someone else's story, vote for someone else! It will be open until all stories are done and over with. I will be doing Alethea's and Devyn's story next! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
